A Kiss Among The Stars
by MaethorialBelle
Summary: What happened between Maerwynne and Cullen after the lake date faded to black.


Cullen and Maerwynne sat entwined upon the old wooden deck, calves bared to the world so they could dip them easily into the still waters, her toes twinkling amongst the reflection of stars that speckled the moonlit lake. The night was cool and the water cooler still, yet as Maerwynne sat engulfed in the warmth of her lovers embrace, she knew she wouldn't have moved even if those very stars should have fallen upon them.

Her right hand rested behind her, scarred fingers entwined with Cullen's, whilst her left hand lay in a fist at her side; warm and clammy from the lucky coin that lay pressed into her palm. A heavy sigh heaved her chest, a movement she regretted as the heat of Cullen's cheek atop her head left a cold kiss in its wake as it abandoned its place there.

"I can't believe you brought me out here" she breathed, unmoving even as she felt his eyes upon her. Maerwynne felt him stir, was certain that he'd lifted his arm to paw at his neck.

"I had hoped you'd find it relaxing, if not enjoyable" Cullen replied, low and unsure, a question buried beneath his words.

She moved then, brows drawn into an apologetic frown, "I didn't mean to imply that I'm not enjoying myself." She freed Cullen's hand to caress his cheek, a small smile that mirrored his own falling upon her lips as she did so. "It's perfect" she said, soft and quiet, stomach twisting itself into knots as he laid a kiss upon her palm.

"I'm glad" he confessed in a silken whisper, amber eyes ever tender as they bore into hers. "I have thought about doing this for quite some time now."

"What stopped you from bringing me before?" Maerwynne asked, head tilting and eyes narrowing in her curiosity.

Cullen's brows rose abruptly as he cast his widened gaze out across the lake. "Well I hadn't- that is, I never- well, we didn't know each other then. I was just a boy and you probably-"

"Cullen!" Maerwynne exclaimed, her hand poised over his lips to save them both from his ramblings, as sweet as she found them. "Are you telling me that you've dreamed of bringing a girl out here since you were a child?" Regardless of his answer, her heart swelled at the very idea.

Cullen swept a gentle, gloved thumb across her cheek bone. "Not just any girl" he rumbled, his words enchanting Maerwynne, his lazy smirk a spell that lured her lips ever closer to his. "I had a very specific one in mind."

"I see" she drawled in a honeyed tone, her breath warm between them as he aided her in closing the distance that lingered. "Do tell commander; will I do?"

Cullen paused in his path to finger an errant curl from her face, his voice a throaty purr when he spoke, a sound she grew an instant hunger for. "I should think so" he affirmed as he seized her hip with an eager hand, "you are, after all, very-"

"Commander, if you wish to be back in sufficient time, it's probably best if we leave now," advised an unwelcome, disembodied voice from somewhere behind them; a voice that grew familiar to them both as realisation dawned that this wasn't the first disturbance this particular soldier had been responsible for. Their groans intertwined at the interruption, a hefty splash colouring the air as Maerwynne kicked her legs in the water.

"We'll be there in a minute" Cullen grumbled through gritted teeth, his eyes falling to Maerwynne as she stood with a grunt.

"Yes sir" the soldier snapped swiftly, already striding away from the disgruntled pair.

"Even with interruptions, this really was wonderful" Maerwynne assured him as she rolled her unwilling trousers down sodden legs. "We'll have to come again. Alone," she smirked as she sauntered over to him, boots in hand.

Cullen chuckled as he reached for his own pair, "definitely alone" he agreed. Then his eyes fell, his smile with them, all humour replaced by a seriousness that haunted his brow. "I meant what I said; I hope you feel less burdened after this."

"Cullen" Maerwynne crooned in the way that always made his belly blaze, "I never imagined any one doing anything like this for me." She slid her hand into the blonde curls that adorned the back of his head. "We could spend our whole lives doing nothing and I would always want more."

Cullen's eyes wrinkled as he grinned at her, his hand tightening where it held onto her waist. "You'd be restless within an hour."

"Maybe" she admitted as she tugged him closer still. "So I suppose you'll just have to think of something to keep me adequately satisfied." Maerwynne didn't think she imagined the gulp that bobbed in his throat. She swallowed down hard on the laughter that threatened to steal her moment, finally capturing a lingering kiss with her commander under the stars.

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
